1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to weapon systems for prosecuting “soft” targets at close range, and more particularly to an unmanned range-programmable airburst weapon system for automated tracking and prosecution of soft targets at close ranges.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAVs) or “drones” have become important assets for the U.S. military, Homeland Security and law enforcement. UAVs are stealthy, inexpensive and do not expose a pilot to enemy fire. UAVs can be used to provide reconnaissance or to provide first-strike capability on a target.
However, these same UAVs constitute a new and developing threat to U.S. military, law enforcement and civilian targets. An enemy could use a UAV to perform reconnaissance on a target or could load the UAV with explosives for a direct attack.
Existing unmanned air defense systems are configured to detect, track and defeat “hard” targets such as incoming missiles. These hard targets are fast moving, fly at traditionally high altitudes and require considerable fire power to defeat. For example, air defense systems can use a Ku-band radar to detect incoming hard targets and a Ka-band radar to track the targets with a higher resolution and provide a target cue to intercept the target at 1,000 meters or more. The air defense system then uses a weapon such as a missile, a Phalanx Close-In Weapons Systems (CIWS) with bullets or a laser to engage and defeat the target.
These unmanned air defense systems would not be effective against the threat from a “soft” target such as the UAV, nor would they be affordable. The existing Ku/Ka band radar systems would not be effective to detect and track small (e.g. <5 meters), low flying (e.g. <10 meters), relatively slow moving (e.g. <40 mph), close range (e.g. <1,000 meters) targets such as UAVs. Furthermore, the existing radar and weapon systems are far too expensive to completely deploy against a UAV threat or other “soft” targets such as manned ultralight aircraft, light boats or human targets in defilade (e.g. moving within cover).